


soft mummy hands ✨

by ToriRae



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriRae/pseuds/ToriRae
Summary: for bby freys, 🖤🏳️🌈 happy last day of pride month xoxo





	soft mummy hands ✨

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jemima_Puddleduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemima_Puddleduck/gifts).



The clock ticked monotonously, the only sound disrupting the seemingly lifeless night. There was a faint glow of light blanketing the room from somewhere on the exterior of the Spellman's home. The soft full moon was hung in the sky, which was void of clouds, leaving it on full display, like a masterpiece in an art museum. Moonlight vaguely sketched the shapes of everything in the room. The aroma of lavender drifted through the crisp night air that infiltrated the room from the ajar window. Music from crickets danced through the deep midnight, enhancing the gentle energy of nature. Occasionally, wind chimes would join in on making music. The whole atmosphere was in quietude.

Zelda inhaled the fresh forest breeze. It was so calm that Zelda could hear her own blood pumping. She toyed with edge of the deep rust-colored comforter that covered her from her waist to her feet. She looked down to the foot of the bed to see her beloved basset hound, Vinegar Tom, and smiled adoringly. He was curled up by her feet, the comforter almost engulfing his small body as he slept. The warmth on her hip from the woman sleeping beside her comforted her, her breaths rhythmic and quiet. She slept on her back with her head facing Zelda. Zelda turned her body toward the dreaming woman, she was impeccably illuminated by the moon. She smelled of refreshing cucumber and lilies. Her hair, the color of rich soil of the valleys after spring rains, almost black in the shadows, was splayed around her head on her pillow. Just thinking about her, Zelda felt butterflies in her stomach, but at the same time, the woman felt just like home.

"Lilith, what are you dreaming of, my love?" Zelda whispered, brushing a stray strand of hair back out of Lilith's face. As if it was a reaction to what she said, Lilith yawned and shifted to lay on her side, body facing toward Zelda. Lilith snuggled her face into the pillow, her breathing returning to it's rhythmic sleep state. Zelda noticed that when Lilith had moved, her white lace top had risen up, exposing her abdomen. Porcelain skin on display, unsheltered, uncovered. Zelda's gaze fell upon her skin, her abdomen was tumescent from the minuscule life growing within her. Lilith's hands rested on her belly protectively. Even sleeping, Lilith couldn't help but protect and defend what was hers. A perfect sight that only Zelda had the rapture of witnessing.

"Such soft mummy hands, so wary and vigilant, maternal." Zelda delicately placed her hands over top of Lilith's hands and pressed her lips on her knuckles, leaving tender kisses upon them. Her hands were small, scattered with lines, aged like a fine alcohol, and flawlessly manicured. She placed a kiss above Lilith's navel, hanging there for a moment, savoring the feeling of her lips against Lilith's taut skin, getting as close to her daughter as possible. Sliding down toward the foot of the bed, Zelda nestled against Lilith's abdomen. Zelda drew her fingers soothingly over Lilith's baby bump for a moment before resting her hand on Lilith's outer thigh. She reminded herself that she'd spend the rest of her witch days caring for, protecting, her wife, her daughter, their family. Her eyes closed with a loving sigh, soon slipping into a peaceful dream state.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short but I hope you enjoyed it, it took me days to write it because I wanted it to be done well. 🖤


End file.
